


New Year's Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_bunintheoven, F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Surprises, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione has a surprise for George.





	New Year's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HP Bun in the oven community on LJ. January's prompts: New Years' surprise & fireworks. Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

**New Year's Surprise**

"I'm excited for the fireworks this year," Hermione said, pressing herself flush against George's side. She wrapped her arms around his waist to try and steal some of his warmth.

George chuckled, wrapping his arm around Hermione and holding her close as well. The two of them were huddled in the centre of Diagon Alley eagerly awaiting the New Year's Eve countdown to begin. It was a tradition that the two of them loved, as they had shared their first kiss during the fireworks six years ago. Now, they were happily married.

"This year, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes provided the fireworks. It took some time, but we finally got the approval," George said, his pride evident on his face.

"I know, love, it only took you what, four years, to convince them that there wouldn't be any pranking or mischief involved." Hermione giggled. "Fred and you were both so determined."

"And we did it," George said with a grin. "I hope you're ready for an insane firework show."

"I am," Hermione assured him. She pulled out her wand and cast a Warming Charm on the two of them. "It's so cold this year. Might be a record low."

"Hey, guys," Harry and Ginny said, coming to stand near the couple. "It's packed this year! So many people are outside," Ginny gushed.

"I bet this will make your sales spike," Harry teased knowingly.

"Betting on it," George answered with a mischievous grin.

"It's nearly time," Ginny said, looking to Hermione excitedly. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, unable to keep from grinning excitedly herself. "Yes, I am."

"This is going to be a great year." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. "Oh, Kingsley is about to begin the countdown." She gestured towards the front of the crowd, where Kingsley stood on a makeshift stage. He cast a Sonorous Charm so all could hear him.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

"Are you ready?" George whispered in Hermione's ear.

She nodded, kissing him lightly. "Here's to a new year that's full of adventure."

"Three, two, one!"

At that moment, the sky exploded in bright lights, the firework show beginning.

Hermione watched, her eyes wide as she was entranced by the amazing display in front of her. She could feel George hug her even tighter as they watched.

Turning, Hermione wrapped her arms around George. She kissed him firmly, and they shared their first kiss of the new year. "I have a surprise for you," Hermione whispered once they broke apart.

"What's that?" George asked, focusing fully on Hermione and ignoring the loud banging of the fireworks and cheering of the crowd around them.

"I'm pregnant."

George kissed her firmly, dipping her to the side dramatically. "I love you," he murmured, before snogging her senseless.

Ginny grinned excitedly. "I think she told him," she whispered to Harry.

"Come here you," Harry murmured, pulling his own wife in for a kiss.

 


End file.
